1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump device, and more particularly to an air pump device that pumps air into an inflatable body and releases air automatically when the inflatable body is over-inflated.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable bodies are convenient to use for exhibitions, children's playgrounds, decorations, inflatable mattress, etc. and often needs a conventional air pump device to inflate the objects. The air pump device only pumps air into the inflatable body in a single mode so the inflatable body may be over-inflated if a user does not constantly monitor the inflatable body and stop the air pump device. That is not convenient.
Moreover, the conventional air pump device has an air pump and usually has a motor inside to pump air, but temperature of the motor rises very quickly because the air pump device does not have any device for dissipating heat generated by the air pump and the motor that are enclosed in the air pump device. Consequently, the air pump device cannot be used for too long and sometimes may break down because the motor easily overheats and burns out.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an air pump device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.